Bubble
by yourslasher
Summary: When you can't say what you want to say, when the life of the one you love is slipping away, will time suddenly burst like a bubble and disappear? SLASH D/H Tear-jerking deathfic.


Author's Notes: A gift. This is for the coming July 31. *wink wink*  
  
Disclaimer: No money, No own, Nor rights, No sue.  
  
Bubble  
  
I felt my eyes burn.  
  
"I never asked for your help, bastard!"  
  
"."  
  
"Didn't you fucking hear me?!  
  
"I did! I did! Will you please leave me alone now?!"  
  
I can see the crimson color of blood start to flow from where you lay down. The snow beneath you grew redder and redder each second.  
  
The powder of ice looked so beautiful with your blood. In a morbid sort of way. I wanted to grab them all in my hands and hold them there until all its powdery texture disappears. I wanted to keep them within my hands, and wish they'd last forever while a stream of translucent blood drips from my fingers.  
  
That's what you are. I hold you and yet, you seep like grains of sand, like water droplets escaping from my grasp.  
  
"And what? Let everybody think I killed you?! You're not just loser, you're stupid! What am I saying, I'm wrong! You are stupid! Idiotic imbecile. good Merlin, there's so many more words to describe, I think I should stop while I can still think and not turn as dim-witted as you!"  
  
"Go eat bogey, blondie"  
  
My eyelashes feel so heavy. My tears have already turned to ice. I cannot cry anymore. I have to help you. But my hands are cold.  
  
You're so brave to face death like that. Facing death for your own enemy. I will never admit it, but I wish I were as brave as you. Right now. Right this moment while I watch your life quickly slipping away. While I watch your blood run freely from your open flesh. You never shed a tear. Just your grunts of pain.  
  
You don't love me and yet, you can do as much as this for me. Why?  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Potty! I'm not the stupid one who got blasted right through the chest!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be in this condition if someone was smart enough to actually fight like a man."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Shrimp."  
  
"Mop head."  
  
"Blonde."  
  
"What is it with you and blondes?!?"  
  
I love you. I love you so much that I can't explain why. I love you so much that I'll never leave your side, even as you start to fade. I love you so much that my heart starts to tear, that I feel it clench like crazy in my chest. I love you so much that right now, I can't breathe. I want to set my heart free right now, but I can't.  
  
How can I tell you this? How can I break away from my box and run after your withering heart? How can I touch your soul and show you things words can't even picture nor explain?  
  
"I hate a certain blonde, you see."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, I didn't care to know."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"."  
  
Someone, please, pry my chest open. If it's the only way for you to know, I'd find someone to do it. I feel so weak and so powerless. My shoulders are limp, my knees are numb. My very skin ignores the flesh-stinging chill of the snow.  
  
"Hmm. It's raining."  
  
".Yeah."  
  
"Do you like the rain?"  
  
".I guess."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I watch as the sky's tears fall upon your cheek. It stains your face, clearing your supple cheek of ice. The irony is that in mere seconds, they start to thicken the very same ice they tried to clear away.  
  
Rain is so beautiful on you. I just realized. Hundreds of droplets as millions more fall from above. I loved the sight. A fallen angel ready to rise back up to heaven. You're so beautiful and yet. I hate the fact that you are. I don't want you to leave. Never. I just wish you'd know.  
  
"You still alive?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"You know you're going to die."  
  
"Yeah. I'm not ready, but if I have to, then so be it."  
  
"How very noble of you."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Your wish is my command, master Potty."  
  
I wish I could say goodbye to you. I wish I could kiss you for the first and last time. But then, those are stars too far for me to reach. The distance is bizarre. It's such a long way for me to travel. Much less for my heart.  
  
Your breath. It must be icy cold. It must sting your lips when you try so desperately to breathe in. The rise and fall of your chest tells me that you struggle. If I could, I'd give you my body for you to breathe with, but that's not possible.  
  
"Will we ever stop fighting?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because, stupid.. Because. Well, you see-,"  
  
"If I could change one thing right now, I'd change the fact that we're enemies."  
  
"If you could."  
  
"If only I could."  
  
A cold gust of wind blew right at us, bringing the small specks of rain drops soaring towards us. To my impulse, I clutched your lithe form close to my chest. I prayed that you'd last longer. For a few minutes more. A few hours more? Or a few days, weeks, months more? A few years more? An eternity more. with me?  
  
I swore to myself that if you're dead by the time the wind passes by, I'd kill myself with you. I love you too much at this point.  
  
The wind receded.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm alive."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"My point is 'I'd kill myself with you.'"  
  
"..Shit."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"And what else did I not intend to say, but I did anyway?"  
  
"Now would you really want me to answer that?"  
  
".No."  
  
I watch as your shiny, rain-stained lips form a light smirk. I could've done so with you, if it weren't for the fact that tears were streaming from your eyes.  
  
"I never thought I'd be crying as I die."  
  
"I never thought so, either."  
  
I watch as long streams of tears cascaded down to your cheeks to your chin, down to the white soil below. The tears mingled with the rain. I watched as two different drops turned to one. I wanted so badly to lick every tear from your skin. But that's in dire desperation.  
  
You suddenly clutch my hand and lean your head in the crook of my neck. I didn't realize that you managed to sit up and lean on my chest.  
  
How I love the feeling of your heartbeat close to mine.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"."  
  
Your words tore me apart.  
  
"There's so much to say, but there's no more time."  
  
".I know."  
  
The truth stabbed me like hell.  
  
"But I guess. There's still time for one last thing."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
I waited in anticipation, in anxiety and yet.. In hope.  
  
"I love."  
  
"."  
  
You never spoke another word after that.  
  
~fin~  
  
This is for my faithful readers. ;P This is actually for 31, but I wanted to post something today, so here!  
  
YS 


End file.
